Le dernier jour
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: Fanta et Bob assistent à la Minecon 2015 et en profitent pour tourner quelques vidéos ensemble. Pourtant, le deuxième jour de convention, rien ne se passe comme prévu.
1. Chapitre 1 : Le calme avant la tempête

**LE DERNIER JOUR**

_Coucou ! Voilà, je l'avais déjà dit sur ma fiche de présentation, j'ai décidé de me lancer dans une fanfiction sur Bob et Fanta, dans un contexte un peu spécial qui va être source de problèmes et d'aventures. Je ne vous dis pas quoi, vous n'allez pas tarder à le découvrir._

**Disclaimer **: Fanta et Bob n'appartiennent qu'à eux, je ne fais que réinventer un peu leur monde. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits. Toute copie de mon texte, qu'elle soit partielle ou totale est strictement interdite.

**Résumé : **Minecon, 2015. Fanta et Bob sont réunis pour le plus grand plaisir des fans. Pourtant, ce jour là, absolument rien ne va se passer comme prévu.

**Avertissement : **Il va y avoir des passages assez violents. Âmes sensibles, s'abstenir de lire.

**Chapitre 1 : Le calme avant la tempête.**

Le réveil sonna dans une petite chambre parisienne. Un homme assez grand, les pieds largement dépassant du canapé envoie l'objet contre le mur en grognant. Saleté de décalage horaire. C'était toujours difficile les premiers jours. Il ouvre un œil, puis se laisse tomber au sol. Un chat apparaît presque immédiatement sur le pas de la porte, attiré par le bruit. Il vient se coller à lui, ronronnant doucement. Gabriel, mais appelons le Fanta repoussa la bestiole du bout de la main. Il se leva, et chercha à se repérer dans la chambre sombre. La France. Il faisait froid, il faisait noir le matin, et en plus, il y avait de la pollution et un bouchon monstre juste devant le parvis de l'immeuble. Il ouvrit les volets, pour apporter un peu de luminosité dans cette pièce sombre. Il faisait encore nuit noire dehors, pas très efficace.

Fanta s'étira, puis lança un regard à l'habitant principal des lieux, endormi sur le clavier de son ordinateur, la page ouverte sur une vidéo. Il était tombé de fatigue la veille, en rentrant de la première journée de Minecon. Oh, ils avaient passé une bonne partie de la nuit à parler, puis, alors que Fanta s'était lancé sur une description de ses parents, il avait vu son ami s'affaisser sur lui-même, puis ronfler. Six heures trente. Fanta se dirigea vers la douche, toujours à moitié réveillé, laissant au grand Boblennon encore quelques minutes de sommeil. Une fois propre, il regagna la chambre, tout en refermant sa chemise. Bob n'avait pas bougé. Fanta se dirigea vers lui, puis le secoua légèrement. Le brun en pyjama émit un bruit entre la plainte et le grognement, puis daigna enfin ouvrir un œil.

Fanta se retint de rire lorsque la « terreur » releva la tête, avec la marque de chaque touche de clavier sur le côté droit de son visage. Et ça, c'était sans compter sur la coiffure du Monsieur, se rapprochant plus du porc-épic qu'autre chose. Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire avant de croiser le regard de son ami réunionnais, déjà habillé.

« Bien dormi ? demanda Fanta, un petit sourire en coin.

\- Mouais. Un peu plat l'oreiller. »

Fanta lui sourit, puis lui lança une serviette. Bob la rattrapa au vol avant de se lever et de se diriger d'un pas traînant vers la salle de bain. Fanta savait que le brun avait besoin de plus de temps que lui dans la salle de bain, pour lustrer sa chevelure et lui donner un aspect… Et bien… Normal, et moins porc-épic. Il décida donc de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Il eut beaucoup de mal à trouver deux bols, un paquet de céréales et du jus d'orange dans le foutoir qui régnait dans la cuisine. De là où il était, il pouvait entendre Bob chantonner sous la douche, de sa voix à la fois grave et aiguë. Il sourit en versant les céréales.

Bob sortit de la douche quelques minutes plus tard, coiffé, habillé de son éternelle veste rouge, et il rejoignit Fanta dans la cuisine. Ils prirent le petit-déjeuner en discutant de tout et de rien, rigolant de temps à autre.

« C'est quoi le programme du jour ? lâcha soudain Bob. C'était Fanta qui avait l'emploi du temps, lui, il suivait.

\- Une séance d'autographes à dix heures, photos, et encore des autographes. Ca va être long. Tu as envoyé la vidéo d'hier ? »

Bob hocha de la tête, la bouche pleine de céréales. Fanta le fixa pendant quelques secondes avant de finir son bol, puis de le mettre dans le lave-vaisselle. Il lança un regard vers la fenêtre, le soleil se levait enfin. Il détestait le climat glacial français. Lui, il se baladait toute la journée en T-Shirt à la Réunion, ici, c'était manteau obligé. Heureusement qu'il avait prévu le coup, pas comme la dernière fois. Bob finit de manger à son tour, puis se dirigea vers l'ordinateur.

« Il nous reste deux heures, dit-il d'une voix enjouée. On se fait une vidéo ?

\- Avec mon ordinateur portable ? C'est toi qui filme alors.

\- Très bien, on est partis. »

Bob alluma GTA V, puis invita Fanta, et les deux se lancèrent dans plusieurs courses de voitures, motos, avions, un peu de baston, et fini. Une demi-heure plus tard, la vidéo était en cours de transfert sur Youtube. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre. Les deux amis se décidèrent à quitter l'immeuble. Ils venaient de décider d'aller à la Convention à pieds, ce n'était pas si loin, et ils avaient le temps pour une fois.

Ils descendirent donc les deux étages, et se dirigèrent vers la Minecon. Des fans les stoppèrent toutes les trois ou quatre minutes pour des photos, des autographes, ou juste harceler Bob pour chanter la chanson du Pyrobarbare. Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination, avec une bonne heure d'avance tout de même. Ils eurent le temps de saluer quelques youtoubeurs entre deux, puis prirent place à leur stand, profitant des dernières minutes de calme. Un des organisateur arriva avec un micro, et le tendit à Bob qui le regarda sans comprendre.

« Vous faites l'entrée, dit-il, avant de s'éloigner.

\- Bon… Et bien... Fanta, tu commences ?

\- Bonjour, ici Fantaouvertlesportes en compagnie de Bob Lennon, bonjour mon ptit Bob !

\- Bonsoir, je suis Boblennon, ah, ah et bienvenue, bienvenuuuuue à la Minecon 2015 ! On vous attend nombreux ! »

L'organisateur les remercia d'un mouvement de tête et récupéra son micro. Il y eut une petite sonnerie, et les gens débarquèrent dans l'immense bâtiment. Les premiers fans hystériques arrivèrent à leur table, armés de dessins, T-Shirt… Et briquets. Bien sûr, c'était des adolescents, donc ils foncèrent presque immédiatement sur Bob. Une seule fille dans le groupe vint le voir timidement, avec un dessin où il apparaissait en train d'embrasser Bob. L'aîné rougit furieusement avant de remercier la demoiselle, et lui autorisa même une photo, alors que le plus jeune des deux était… Envahi de fangirls. Une fois le groupe passé, Bob s'écrabouilla sur la table.

« Pourvu qu'on en est plus des comme ça. Si je chante encore cette foutue chanson toute la journée, ce soir, j'vais finir en Coma-Lennon. »

Fanta se mit à rire tout en lui tapotant l'épaule gentiment. Bob lança un regard au dessin, posé sur la table, devant son ami. Il le prit dans ses mains et l'inspecta.

« C'est très…Homo Gay Sex tout ça, lâcha t-il, légèrement embarrassé. Les fangirls de nos jours…

\- Voilà un autre groupe… La moitié est cosplayé en toi, Bob. »

Bob soupira, puis se força à sourire, alors qu'une déferlante de fans se jetaient sur les deux. Ils commencèrent à signer des autographes, prendre des photos. Quand derrière eux, un cri retentit. Ce n'était pas un cri de fan, comme on pouvait en entendre de temps à autre, non, c'était un cri d'effroi. Bob passa par au-dessus de la table, pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait, laissant Fanta aux mains des fans. Il s'avança vers une marre de sang, où deux personnes se trouvaient. L'une couché à terre, se débattant mollement, l'autre mordant son bras furieusement.

Bob crut d'abord à un cosplay de zombie très réussi. Puis l'homme qui mordait le bras leva la tête vers lui. Le brun recula lentement. Non, ça, c'était pas possible, ça, c'était dans les films, dans les jeux, pas dans la vraie vie. L'homme laissa sa victime au sol, pour se concentrer sur la chose rouge qui reculait doucement face à lui, et soudain, il se mit à courir vers lui. Bob poussa un cri et fit demi-tour, hurlant le prénom de son ami.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Invasion à la Minecon

_Coucou ! J'étais motivée aujourd'hui, donc voici le deuxième chapitre ! Ca devient sérieux mouhahaha. Merci à La Mandragore de Nantes, Doctor Kaylee Smith, Deponia, Donnegail et Stea pour les reviews, ça m'a fait super super plaisir. Ce chapitre n'est pas terrible terrible, j'en ai conscience. Le prochain sera mieux, promis ^^_

**Chapitre 2 : Invasion à la Minecon.**

« Fantaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! »

Le dénommé Fanta releva presque immédiatement la tête en entendant Bob hurler son nom à travers l'immense salle bondée de monde de la Minecon. Sa voix était tremblante, presque effrayée. Il vit arriver son meilleur ami, essoufflé et le visage rouge. Les fans qui entouraient le stand s'écartèrent sur son chemin, alors que le brun à la veste rouge bondit au dessus de la table pour rejoindre son aîné. Bob lança un regard affolé derrière lui, et constata, soulagé, que le zombie avait changé de cible. Il le voyait de loin, coursant le directeur de la Minecon, qui était sorti de sa grotte pour rassurer les fans et organiser l'évacuation.

Cependant, contrairement à lui, Fanta souriait. Bob le regarda un instant, presque choqué par le comportement de son ami. Quoi ?!

« T'as vu le cosplay de ce mec ? lui demanda Fanta. »

Le plus vieux des deux posa une main sur l'épaule de Bob, qui semblait très légèrement sous tensions.

« Eh… Calme-toi Bob. Tu vas bien ? T'es tout pâle.  
\- Fanta… C'est… C'est pas un cosplay. C'est pour de vrai. C'est un vrai bouffeur de cervelle.  
\- … Quoi ? Bob, je crois que tu devrais rentrer, la fatigue te monte à la… »

Fanta fut interrompu par un véritable troupeau de fans, hurlant de terreur, poursuivis par cinq hommes, grognant à leur suite, les poursuivant inlassablement. Un d'eux était éventré, ses intestins pendaient mollement sous lui, il les traînait derrière lui sans s'en inquiéter. Fanta perdit son sourire au moment où l'un des morts-vivants tourna vers les deux youtubeurs un regard vide. Le mordeur avança vers le stand, et bloqué par la table, décida de passer par en dessous.

Fanta se retourna vers Bob, totalement paniqué cette fois.

« Okay, là je te crois. On fait quoi ?  
\- Fanta, reste calme. On… Euh… Il faut sortir d'ici d'abord. Il y a trop de monde, il y a possiblement trois mille nouveaux zombies dans le coin. Si on reste, on est morts. »

Bob grimpa sur la table, prit un peu d'élan et fit un magnifique saut au dessus du zombie qui tenta de lui attraper la jambe au passage. Il se tourna vers Fanta, fier de lui, il fallait se le dire, mais il déchanta bien vite. Fanta était tétanisé dans le box qui leur servait de stand, les jambes tremblants sous la peur et le regard braqué sur la chose qui se rapprochait dangereusement de lui. Bob savait qu'il devait agir vite. Il jeta un regard à ce qui l'entourait, et ses yeux se posèrent sur un extincteur, non loin de là. Il se dirigea en trottinant vers lui, l'arracha du mur et regagna le stand. Le zombie avait bien progressé, Fanta était collé contre le mur, essayant en vain de faire reculer le monstre à coup de chaussures.

Bob courut dans sa direction, en hurlant comme un sauvage, brandissant l'extincteur. L'effet fut immédiat. Le zombie se tourna dans sa direction, rampa en dehors de la table et fonça sur lui. Bob lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre, puis lui martela la tête avec l'extincteur. Une bouillie de cervelle et de sang vint gicler dans sa figure, puis, enfin, le mort cessa de bouger. Bob recula, essoufflé, puis se tourna vers Fanta, qui semblait avoir repris contenance et escaladait désormais la table. En quelques secondes, il était près de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Hurla Fanta, pour couvrir le bruit de la foule paniquée, qui tentait de se disperser.  
\- La scène. On va passer par la scène, il y a une sortie de secours, il ne devrait pas y avoir beaucoup de... ces choses. »

Fanta hocha la tête, et les deux amis se mirent en route, au pas de course. Bob n'avait jamais vu Fanta courir aussi vite. La peur donnait des ailes aux gens, il trouvait ça drôle. Comme prévu, la scène, où se déroulaient habituellement les interviews des invités était vide. Nos deux héros réussirent à passer sans trop de dommages, et se dirigèrent vers le couloir des artistes. Sauf que voilà, il y avait un obstacle entre eux. Un agent de sécurité, toujours en tenue, était en train de vider les entrailles d'un malheureux qui avait dû avoir la même idée qu'eux. Fanta pointa un extincteur, près du zombie.

Bob soupira, puis se dirigea vers celui-ci, Fanta sur les talons, bien décidé à ne plus quitter Bob d'une semelle pour le moment. Le mordeur tourna vers eux son regard vide, puis un grognement émana de sa gorge, alors qu'il se relevait, dans le but évident de tuer les deux gros steaks mouvants devant lui. Dans un cri de guerre, Bob jeta son extincteur dans la tête du monstre, qui s'effondra. Bob ne prit pas le temps de l'achever, il arracha la ceinture du gardien, puis sauta au dessus de lui pour gagner la porte de sortie. Il se tourna vers Fanta, qui le rejoignait. La rue semblait déserte. Tant mieux, ils ne tiendraient pas longtemps dans le cas contraire.

Fanta lança un regard intrigué vers la ceinture que Bob accrochait autour de son pantalon. Ce dernier, aux yeux de Fanta, semblait prendre un peu trop de plaisir à ce beau bazar. Et il détestait ça. Ils risquaient la mort cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas une blague, encore moins un jeu vidéo.

«Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'utile ? Demanda Fanta d'une voix faible, découragé.  
\- Un taser. C'est pas grand chose, mais ça pourra peut être les ralentir.  
\- Et maintenant... Où est-ce qu'on va ?  
\- A l'hôtel, c'est en hauteur, c'est bien isolé, on pourra récupérer des choses utiles pour tenir pendant quelques jours. Éteins ton portable, pour sauvegarder la batterie. »

Fanta s'exécuta, puis suivit Bob qui était déjà parti devant. Et voici nos deux amis en route vers la plus grande aventure de leur vie.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Retour à l'hôtel

_Coucou ! Allez, on continue notre épopée fantasmabobique avec le chapitre 3 ! Le prochain arrivera en juillet, après le BAC et la Japan Expo, pour avoir le temps de souffler et tout ça. D'ailleurs, si vous voulez me rencontrer à la Japan, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un petit MP, ce sera avec plaisir ! Un grand merci à Doctor Kaylee Smith, Deponia, noctum, La Mandragore de Nantes et Donnegail pour les reviews, c'est super sympa !_

**Chapitre 3 : Retour à l'hôtel**

Bob eut un instant l'espoir que dehors soit mieux que dedans. Malheureusement pour lui, c'était pire que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer jusque là. Des immeubles étaient en feu dans le fond du paysage, des gens courraient de partout, des morts au trousses, coincés dans des cul de sac. Des corps jonchaient la route, certains dévorés, d'autres essayant vainement de se relever. Bob se pencha sur un corps, puis attrapa l'écharpe enroulée autour de son cou. Il la tendit à Fanta.

« Tiens, met ça sur ton nez, on sait jamais.

\- Mais... Et toi ?

\- T'inquiètes, je suis solide. »

Fanta savait qu'il lui mentait pour le rassurer, mais actuellement, ça lui allait. Il enfila l'écharpe et les deux amis commencèrent à remonter la rue, au pas de course, évitant soigneusement les morts, couchés ou debout, se baladant ici et là. Le Réunionnais s'étonnait lui-même de son endurance. Probablement l'idée de rester tout seul qui le poussait à continuer à courir, qui sait. L'hôtel apparut enfin à l'horizon. Deux ou trois zombies se baladaient devant, mais un homme qui passait par là attira leur attention. Manque de bol pour lui. Fanta et Bob grimpèrent rapidement les trois étages qui les séparaient de leur chambre, et s'enfermèrent dans la pièce.

Fanta se dirigea presque immédiatement vers la fenêtre, nerveux. Son cœur se serra en reconnaissant Aypierre en bas, dévorant les entrailles d'un probable client de l'hôtel. Il détourna le regard, puis se frotta le visage. Bob était parti dans la salle de bain, remplissant déjà la baignoire et les lavabos d'eau, afin de garantir les réserves. Le brun entreprit ensuite de fouiller tous les placards, sous les yeux d'un Fanta un peu perdu. Il posa des boîtes de conserve, des céréales, quelques légumes. Au total, d'après le Pyrobarbare, de quoi tenir une bonne semaine.

« Il va falloir qu'on barricade l'étage, déclara Bob. A ce que j'ai cru comprendre, il n'y a plus que nous dans le coin. Si on réussit à sécuriser cet étage et celui d'en haut, on va pouvoir explorer pour trouver de quoi rester en vie. L'électricité marche encore. Allume la radio, recharge les téléphones. »

Fanta hocha la tête, puis attrapa la radio de la chambre. Il brancha les deux téléphones sur la multiprise, puis la radio. Bob, quant à lui, continuait à ramasser toutes sortes de choses qui pourrait être utile, des couteaux, des piles. Fanta eut beau s'acharner sur la radio, elle ne produisit qu'un long grésillement. Le monde semblait s'être stoppé, tout simplement. Bob n'eut pas plus de succès avec la télévision. Plus de communication, rien.

Le Réunionnais tremblait légèrement. Il paniquait. Il avait beau essayer de se dire qu'il était avec Bob, que ça se passerait bien, rien n'y faisait. Il voulait juste que tout ça ne soit qu'un cauchemar, qu'il se réveille dans son lit, loin d'ici, et que Bob le réveille par téléphone pour aller tourner la première vidéo de la journée. Ce temps-là semblait déjà à une éternité d'aujourd'hui, alors que seulement quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis son arrivée en France. Il secoua la tête, essayant de regagner un peu d'assurance. Il savait que Bob comptait sur lui, il ne voulait pas le décevoir en se montrant lâche.

« Bon. C'est le gwak total, grogna Bob, en envoyant son pied dans le meuble de la télévision. On est totalement coupés du monde. Même internet nous a lâché. On peut plus compter que sur nous-même mon p'tit Fanta.

\- Bob... Comment tu fais pour rester aussi calme ?

\- J'en sais rien. Je m'adapte. »

Fanta soupira, puis se laissa tomber dans le canapé, avant de plonger son visage dans ses mains. Il se sentait horriblement mal. Bob le regarda faire, puis, alerté par l'état de son ami, s'assit près de lui. Il posa une main un peu maladroite sur l'épaule de Fanta, c'est que, ce n'était pas vraiment son style de consoler, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment faire autrement.

« Hey. On va s'en sortir, d'accord Fanta ? On est une équipe, ils pourront aller crever en enfer pour nous avoir, foi de Pyrobarbare. Mais j'ai besoin que tu sois là pour ça. Je vais pas y arriver sans toi Fanta. T'es avec moi ? »

Fanta poussa un léger soupir, puis releva la tête, pour capter le regard du Lennon. Il semblait sincère en plus. Il leva les yeux au ciel, puis se leva.

« Fanta Bob Force...

\- Full Force ! Acheva le Lennon dans un cri de guerre qui résonna en écho dans la pièce. »

Bob pointa du doigt la ceinture de Fanta. Dans un regard suspect, le Réunionnais la retira, puis lui tendit. Il se rapprocha de la table, où Bob commençait à s'acharner sur le bout de cuir, à coup de couteau.

« Je fais des trous assez large pour pouvoir y mettre un couteau. Ca pourrait être utile pour dégainer facilement. Il va falloir qu'on trouve des trucs pour les tuer au loin.

\- Des armes ? »

Bob se mit à rire.

« Je sais pas si chez toi c'est la même chose, mais ici, on a pas beaucoup d'armes en libre service malheureusement. Surtout à Paris. Peut être du côté de l'Elysée, mais il faudrait traverser la ville et...

\- Ouais, bah des couteaux c'est déjà pas mal pour le moment, non ? »

Bob hocha la tête, puis acheva son travail, avant de rendre la ceinture à Fanta, qui essaya immédiatement le système D de son ami, qui se révéla, il devait se l'avouer, assez efficace. C'était toujours mieux que rien. Le Pyrobarbare récupéra plusieurs bouteilles vides abandonnées dans la poubelle, et alla les remplir avec l'eau de la baignoire. Ils étaient fin prêt au combat désormais.

« Comment on va barricader l'étage d'ailleurs ? Demanda Fanta, une heure plus tard, alors que les deux étaient en train d'aiguiser les couteaux.

\- Il y a des bureaux dans toutes les chambres, ils sont assez solides, ça devrait tenir le choc. Mais avant de partir en balade, on s'impose une règle. On reste ensemble, quoi qu'il arrive, c'est clair ? On doit plus être très nombreux dehors, alors si on se retrouve séparés, on risque la mort.

\- Je sais. De toute manière, je me vois mal continuer sans toi Lennon. J'aurais pas fait la moitié de ce que tu as fait pour le moment. »

Bob donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Fanta. La radio grésilla soudain un peu plus fort, les faisant tous deux sursauter.

« cu... prob...surv... Evacuation programmée. Probablement peu de survivants. Restez en groupe. Enfermez vous. Toute personne suspecte sera abattue sur le champ. Evacuation programmée. Probablement ... »

Fanta se tourna vers Bob. Son expression était indéchiffrable. Il semblait plongé dans une grande réflexion avec lui-même. Il finit par balayer ses pensées de la main.

« Foutaises. Ils ne vont évacuer personne, ils vont juste se contenter de tirer sur les gens, au cas-où ils seraient contaminés. On est bien mieux ici que dehors, crois-moi. Il commence à faire nuit. Repose-toi, je prends le premier tour de garde. »

Fanta se coucha sur le canapé. Il observa un moment Bob faire le tour de la chambre, comme un lion en cage, puis ferma les yeux et s'endormit. Demain sera une longue journée.


End file.
